Race to Eagle Rock/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Wade Cross Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Chuck Johnson Producers Sarah Wall Logan McPherson Paddy Kelly Production Managers Rashi DeStefano Josh Eckland Associate Producer Victoria Fox Visual Development Manager Erika Bud Audio Manager Robbie Hetzron Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Executive Assistant Emily Ruderman Production Intern Paulina Orozco Written By Gabe Pulliam Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinators Halcyon Person Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Kelly Jones Research Interns Carolina Aldas Allegra Le Kristen Paadre Jessica Wille Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Grey Griffin Kate Higgins Sunil Malhotra ]Alexander Polinsky Reed L. Shannon James Patrick Stuart Jacquez Swanigan Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Directors Michelle Levitt, CSA Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Shannon Reed Talent Manager Nate Rogers Talent Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Velocity & Ride of our Lives Written and Produced by Doug Rockwell It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, John Zuker, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin SungHyup Cho Tory Copithorne Omar Espinosa Mike Foran Miguel Gamez Manuel Gomex Maurice Kimball Jay Ko Keath Ling Maiel Lopez Belen Marmaneu Bronwyn Martens Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Mauricio Pampen Enrique Perez Blair Simmons Theodore Wittmann Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artist Maurice Fontenot Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Storyboard PA Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Kano Kimanyen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Senior Designers R'John Bernales Francine Delgado Daniella Selmi Designers Jose Arias Niki Foley Daniel Neal Ian Moir Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Alberto Capriolo Christopher Corvelli Hoang Do Lillian Johnson Bradley Kotris Calder Moore Modelers Joe Deng Cristal Shea Aquirre Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animator Patrick Heinicke Senior Animator Chanarat Temaismithi Animators Devin Hubbard Belen Marmaneu Junior Animators Lindsay Booth Ranjit Dighe Nicole Greig Dan Mao Lydia Mikkers Reeman Presto Rene Vargas 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Animator Esther Chen Junior Animators Matthieu Langlois Manuel Gomez VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artist Monsi Del Rosario Senior Compositor Cameron Craddock Compositors Claire Cheetham Omar Espinosa Parson Liu Mauricio Pampin Heloise Papillon Milos Radojkic Render Wranglers Justin Graham Daniel Hrabarchuk Jay Ko Amiel Lopez Joel Schmid Theodore Wittmann Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Post Production Coordinator Heath Affolter Assistant Editors Paolo Kalalo Rob Levesque Manager of IT Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Anthony Delarosa Dick Gao Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Junior Software Developer Jonathan Loubert Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Pipeline Producer Jessica Beisler Pipeline Supervisor Asi Sudai Pipeline Technical Directors Joshua Bretag Jessica Bzonek Nicholas Fowler Wade Howard Jean Mistrot Scott Wilson Michael Wright Production Assistants Moya Hilliam Nick Zurawell Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Production Legal Elyot Waller Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Director of Production Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Stacey Kim Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Race to Eagle Rock episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 2 credits